Private Lesson
by Phantasizer
Summary: Also based on a dream I had where I meet Twilight Sparkle after class for a little more than studying. Rated MA for content. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**Private Lesson**

"_I can't take my eyes off her. She's up at the start of class every day taking down the most problematic calculus questions so Doctor Whoof can answer them, so how can I not see her? Always has her head in a book. Those violet eyes, hiding behind those thick-rimmed lenses. The tight white low-cut dress shirt she wears every day, that deep royal violet skirt she wears that brings out the pink streak in her hair and her tail..._

_I'm gonna talk to her. There's no class after this period, so what have I got to lose? The worst she can do is say no, right?"_

I got up and walked over to where she sat as the rest of the class filed out of the lecture hall. By the time I got there, everyone had left. She sat there scribbling down equations and leaning over the books. I noticed she'd undone the top two buttons of her blouse. I couldn't help but peek at her chest before focusing on her face.

She looked up and gave me a wide smile. I returned it nervously.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"I'm...uh...Steel String," I said nervously.

"Twilight Sparkle," she said. "I'm a sophomore in the university's Science of Magic program. What are you studying?"

"You," I said before slamming my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry! That just slipped out! I didn't mean to...you're very pretty, I just...stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She giggled and gave me a rather kinky smile. "It's alright. I've noticed you staring at me every day when class starts."

"You have?"

Another giggle. "Well, yeah. You're always looking right at me. It's a little hard to shake."

"I'm sorry. Do I make you nervous?"

She brought her face in close to mine until her horn was touching my forehead. Staring into those violet eyes of hers as she smiled at me like that...I wanted her so badly.

"The question is, do I make _you_ nervous?" She rubbed my shoulders for a second before standing up.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back."

I sat down on the desk as she got up and walked over to the lecture hall door. I heard a loud _click_ as she twisted the lock shut. She came back with her shirt completely unbuttoned, sauntering towards the professor's desk in those high heeled shoes. She pointed at me and motioned for me to come to her with a devilish grin.

I set my books down on the desk and walked to her, scanning her up and down. She rubbed the spot on the professor's desk beside her and I took it eagerly. I sat there wringing my hands nervously, not sure if I should be excited or scared.

"What's the matter?" she asked, still giving me that evil smile. "Don't tell me you've never done it before."

"No, no! I had a girl before, but we broke up last week. She was a little crazy."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

She reached over and stroked my cheek with one hand, the other sliding up my leg. I felt her lips connect with mine as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I won't bite unless you want me to," she whispered playfully.

Twilight removed her shirt and slid onto my legs, rubbing at my back as she undid my belt. I reached around and undid her bra, caressing her soft shoulders. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head. My hands slid down to her waist and I slid my fingers beneath her belt. Was that a g-string I felt against lavender skin?

"You ready?" She stood up and reached under her skirt, sliding the thong down her legs before kicking it onto the lecture hall floor. I hastily fumbled with my belt, the bulge in my pants tightening as I watcher her slide two fingers deep within her pussy. I finally dropped my pants and tore my shirt off.

"Strings aren't the only thing you have made of steel," she said as she knelt down and began caressing me. Her tongue ever so gently touched the tip of my dick as she smiled at me. Slowly, she slid my member into her mouth and began stroking it with her tongue. I had to bite down to keep from crying out with pleasure. I hadn't felt like this since the first time I did it with my first girlfriend. She came away from it, leaving a thick trail of saliva from the head of my penis to her lower lip.

"Ready to move on to step two?" she said with a grin.

I pulled my legs up and laid back on the desk, watching as she climbed up and spun around to give me an excellent view of her starburst cutie mark. She lowered herself onto me, sighing as I passed her lips. I laid still while she gyrated up and down on me, her soft tail brushing against my leg.

"Oh, Celestia!" she cried out. "I've always wanted to try this one!"

She kept working me, her cries getting louder and louder with each downward stroke. I was afraid someone might hear us, but with her there I could care less. I sat up and grabbed at her waist as she continued bouncing on me.

Still mounting me, she spun around and leaned forward to kiss me, her tongue locking with mine. As she threw her arms around me and began rubbing my shoulder blades, I could tell she was beginning to get tired.

"You're good," she said to me. "Really good. Your ex doesn't know what she's...aaah...missing!"

I said nothing. I was too busy reveling in Twilight's feel. She was tight, but not too tight. Just the perfect size for me.

"Steel, I...I'm...I'm gonna-"

I brought her head into mine and we locked lips again, stifling her cries as she released. Soon after, I felt myself let go into her. She rested her head on my shoulder as I stroked her soft, deep-violet mane. She kissed my cheek and let out a sigh of content.

"That was incredible," she breathed. "Can't believe your ex let a stud like you go."

"Well," I said as I rubbed her flank, "I can't believe she did either, but I think I've just found someone better."


End file.
